


two word horror story

by eyemoji



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: "formal experiment"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemoji/pseuds/eyemoji
Summary: they never warn you about the worst things. you often don't consider them until it's too late.





	two word horror story

**Author's Note:**

> i love enlil. so much. so of course...

enlil's decommissioned.


End file.
